RELOADED: Don't You Just Love Family?
by ImAHugger
Summary: Hey Guys! This story is purely ZANESSA! Cuase we need some ZANESSA LOVE in the world right now.    *HUGS* Read and Review...please. Oh and have a nice day/night...whatever time your reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Just Love Family?**

**AN: Hey Guys. How are you all? This is my new story about Zac and Vanessa. I had to RE - UPLOAD it because it would let me upload the 2nd chapter, so the 2nd chapter's included in this part. SORRY! I hope you can forgive me. *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING* Please Enjoy Reading! AND REVIEW at the end. =) *HUGS***

* * *

It was a bright, early, slightly warm fall day in Malibu, CA and the star studded beach suburb was just beginning to wake, all but one house, the house of Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Instead, the loved up couple were curled in bed, staring deeply into each other's eyes, wishing this moment could last forever.

A smirk came across, the young 22 year old Hollywood heartthrob's face, and not a second later, words came out, making Vanessa realise how lucky she really was.

"I love you and I'm so lucky to have you," Zac whispered, running a hand through her muddled hair.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that, given last night's activities," Vanessa's sweet giggle answered, filling his ears and Zac couldn't help but grin largely.

"Well, that could be a factor," he growled in her ear, climbing on top of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

Wrapping around her arms around Zac's very well sculptured torso, Vanessa gently kissed the side of his head, lifting one hand to weave through his ruffed bed hair. Keeping him close to her, she gazed up to the ceiling getting lost in her own little world. All the memories, hours, she'd spent with him clogged her mind and she smiled remembering the first time she'd seen those baby blue cobalt eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa heard Zac's husky, masculine voice ask.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Zac pulled his head out of her neck and once again stared into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. She was right, although in his opinion she was always right, he didn't need to ask. Zac saw the sparkle in her eyes and he knew that was for him and only for him. Most of the time, the only thing on her mind was him, which undoubtedly he was, and Zac had no problem knowing this, he actually found it quite flattering and comforting. She was always on his mind, so naturally, as if by human reaction, Vanessa felt the same.

Zac gave her an award winning smile and without hesitation, locked his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow, passionate, loving, a kiss they had mastered in the early stages of their relationship and never grew tired of, although in all honesty, they would never grow tired, of waking up to each other, enjoying loving caresses and just being in each other's presence. They were best friends as well as lovers and their bond would never, in all eternity, end. It was too pure and strong to break.

"So my love, what do you wish to do today, on our very seldom free days? Curl up on the couch and watch your favourite movies or make a re - enactment of last night," Zac rumbled, already trailing a line of heated kisses along Vanessa's jaw line and neck.

"Mm...that sounds awfully tempting...maybe we'll have to do both," Vanessa moaned as Zac attacked her neck, occasionally nipping at her soft, tender skin.

"I have..." Zac started, although he was interrupted by the voice of Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream _blaring out of Vanessa's phone. **AN: Personally I ADORE this song**

"Why is _Teenage Dream _your ringtone?"

"Because it's the best song ever...and you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream," she sang along, before picking up her phone and answering the call.

"Hello?" Vanessa asked, clueless as she had forgotten to check the Caller ID.

"Hey Sissy," chirped Stella in greeting, "How come you didn't say Hi Stella, all happy and stuff like you usually do?"

"I forgot to check the Caller ID...Hi Stella!" Vanessa giggled loudly and she swore she heard Zac chuckled behind her.

"Ow! Ok! Ok!...Hi," Stella sighed, "Anyway when are you and Zac coming over so our families can go to Rocky Springs?" **AN: Made it up, cause I'm from Australia and I don't know any parks or lakes in California. Sorry! **

"Oh! We'll be over soon, like an hour," Vanessa rushed, she'd forgotten their families were spending the day together, although it didn't seem Zac remembered either, as he was confused at her sudden panicked behaviour.

"You were too busy with lover boy to remember weren't you?" Stella teased, with a laugh.

"Stella!" Vanessa scolded playfully and Stella dispersed into giggles.

Vanessa sighed, "Tell Mum and Dad, Zac and I will be there in an hour...and stop giggling."

"Ok, see you in an hour. Love you."

"I love you too Stellz," Vanessa smiled as she hung up the phone.

After returning the phone to the bedside table, she turned back around and playfully wacked Zac arm, raising his eyebrows in alarm, he asked what he had done to deserve that.

"You forgot to tell me we're spending today with our families!" Vanessa jokingly yelled laughing when Zac groaned and buried his head in a pillow on their king sized bed.

Ignoring the protests for her five year long boyfriend, Vanessa got up, showered and dressed, before Zac had even bothered to get out of bed himself, although Vanessa was more organised out of the two, making sure she was ready as soon as possible. She hated making people wait.

"I'll be downstairs making a quick breakfast, because I did promise Stella we'd be at my house in an hour," she remarked, knowing full well that this would wake Zac up.

"WHAT!" He shouted out, and in panic, he fell out of the bed, landing face flat on the carpet below. Vanessa burst out in a rupture of laughter and then after a moment asked whether he was okay. Lifting himself up on his knees, Zac replied he was fine.

Walking over to give him a kiss, a common fixture to the pain, Zac eloped her into his arms, holding her there for a while, silently wishing they could just stay like this for the rest of the day. Knowing that they couldn't, he reluctantly let her go and headed over to their master suite bathroom, although a second he was stopped by the voice of his brunette lover.

"Zac?"

His blue eyes captured with her chocolate brown and he listened attentively to what she had to say.

"I love you."

Zac smiled, those were the words he would never grow tired of, coming from her.

"I love you too Baby V."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Life was pretty simple for 14 year old Stella Hudgens, well as simple as life could be when your sister's a worldwide known actress and dating one of America's most derisible men. Every girl in your grade wanting to be your best friend, or asking whether or not you and her boyfriend are friends...and then there was the idiot who came up with the idea, that it would cute if you and Dylan, the younger brother of Zac, dated.

Stella's initial reaction to that was _gag_ and even looking at him now, stuffing his face with her Mum's famous Champorado (Chocolate Rice Pudding), she would NEVER in a million years even consider liking him. They, of course, were close friends and probably like brother and sister, even though they didn't see each other often, but the thought of dating Dylan, made her shudder and want to throw up. To Stella, dating him was like incest and that was just a big, fat YUCK! in her opinion. Even looking at him now, with his face smothered in chocolate and his saliva attacking the spoon, she was completely complexed as to how anyone would think, the two of them dating, would be cute.

Upon finished his pudding, Stella saw that Dylan looked over and sent her a smile.

"What are you thinking about Stelly?" he asked, in a teasing tone.

Stella hated when somebody called her Stelly, it made her feel like a little kid, although thankfully Dylan was the only one that did call her Stelly.

"I'm just wondering, how you manage to end up, having half of the pudding all over your face, although it's you so I shouldn't be so surprised," she teased.

Stella giggled as Dylan replied with a playful glare and the comment, "Fuck you."

"DYLAN NICHOLAS EFRON! LANGUAGE!" came the shrill of Starla Efron's voice, from the outside porch.

"I SAID PUCK YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I SAID PUCK YOU!" he shouted back and soon all four adults came into the kitchen.

"I certainly hope so young man. Young, innocent Stella does not need to hear that foul language you're displaying," Starla sternly replied, while the youngest Hudgens tried her best to hide her laughter.

"Yes Dylan, how could you poison my ears with such language?" Stella smirked and in response to that Dylan overdramatically apologised, "I'm so sorry Stella. Maybe you'll forgive me with a hug."

"Say what?" Stella leaned back in shock.

Her response was only heard by Dylan, as the parents of the two had heard a car door slam from outside. **AN: I wonder who that could be...hehe BARNEY THE DINOSAUR! LOL jk. =)**

* * *

The loved up couple stepped outside of Vanessa's Audi and proceeded up the steps to her old home. Immediately they were greeted by each sets of parent's in the living room and they could hear their younger siblings squabble in the kitchen.

"No!"

"Come on Stelly, give me a hug! Why won't you hug me? You don't love me anymore! My life is over!"

"OH, SHUT UP DYLAN!" Zac and Vanessa heard Stella cry, and a moment later she was out in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" Stella greeted, first wrapping her sister in a hug and then moving onto Zac, who chuckled, "Dylan being an idiot again?"

"When is he never," Stella giggled and Zac gave out a hearty laugh, "Good point."

"Nessa!" Called out Dylan rushing to give her a full blown hug, which almost knocked her onto the ground.

Vanessa fell into a fit of giggles and replied, "Hello Dyl...what's all over your face?"

"Chocolate," he grinned.

"Yes and the sooner he washes it off the sooner we can go to Rocky Springs," David Efron interrupted.

"But I don't want to wash it off...I think it makes me look sexy," Dylan smirked, while the two Hudgens girls burst out laughing and the older Efron brother hung his head in shame.

Though under the stern gaze off his parents, Dylan, went upstairs and washed the chocolate off his face. **AN: Aw...no more sexy Dylan LOL.**

When he was done, everyone gathered their towels, bags, thongs and headed out to their respective cars. To save money on petrol and time, Greg, Gina, Starla and David were going in the Hudgens car, while Stella, Dylan, Vanessa and Zac were going in Vanessa's Audi. Dylan asked whether he would be allowed to drive. Much despite Zac's pleads Vanessa let him and he did fairly well apart from almost running over a pedestrian.

After meeting up with their parents, they all set off on the trail that would take them to their favourite swimming spot. It had come like a tradition to go to Rocky Springs each summer with everyone. Stella and Vanessa had been going there since they were little and when Vanessa's relationship with Zac had become more serious, the Efron's joined in as well, because they were family.

Zac glanced sideways at his raven haired beauty, her hair gently falling down her back, he had a strong urge to run his hands through it then and there, but that seemed a little odd for the place and time, besides his hand was tightly weaved though hers and he knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She was so beautiful, such a jewel in his eyes and he loved her. His heart beats a million times a minute whenever he's with her, he'll never get sick of her smile, her voice, her laugh and not to mention her famous pout. Anything she did could make him go weak at the knees, make him venerable and feel like a little teenage boy with a school crush. He was in love.

Soon Zac had to stop day dreaming as they had reached their destination. A wide river with a sparkling waterfall at the top, with numerous rocks and ropes for people to play on. Zac smiled remembering the first time he'd been here.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Early 2007_

"_So this is the awesome Hudgens Hideaway huh?_" _Zac chuckled, as Vanessa lay a picnic blanket down on the edge of the river bank._

"_Yep. One and only," Vanessa giggled and Zac nodded in approval, smirking as a quick idea enter the young boy's head._

"_What are you smirking about?" his beautiful girlfriend of 2 years asked him._

"_Nothing, I'm just wondering whether the water will be warm or not. Maybe we should try it out?"_

_And before young Miss Hudgens could argue, she was soon surrounded by water, latched in the arms of her boyfriend and drenched from head to toe in freezing cold freshwater. _

_Zac chortled as she splashed him with water and complained of the temperature and with his young brain the way it was the only way he could think of shutting her up was to plant his lips to hers, and who was to disapprove it was a win – win situation for both._

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa asked, as her boyfriend expressed that child like smirk, he was well known for having around her.

"You," Zac genuinely grinned, making Vanessa blush a deep crimson red. It was slightly amusing that Zac could still make her do that, even after five years together, but secretly she loved that compliments he gave to her, it made her feel special and most importantly loved. He really was the perfect boyfriend.

They cuddled on the picnic blanket and shared passionate (and when parents or siblings were nearby – friendly kisses) and just enjoyed each other presence, as deep down inside Vanessa knew she wouldn't have this for a while, as Zac was scheduled to start his promotion tour soon. Vanessa giggled when she noted the small bottle in Zac's hand a while later in the afternoon. A bottle of bubble mixture. **AN: This is like when Zac was blowing bubbles at that concert they went to with Brittney and Ryan. So picture that image in your head. =)**

He was such a child, but that was something Vanessa really loved about him, he wasn't serious and he had a wonderful sense of humour**. **Every time she looked at him, her heart would flutter and those butterflies would emerge again, he was perfect, at much as he denyed it. Vanessa didn't though he was perfect in her eyes and that was all that mattered.

Vanessa closed her eyes in bliss, leaning against Zac's well built chest and lost herself in the peace and serenity, although that was shortly interrupted by the noise of her younger sister's terrified scream.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. *hugs***


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm BACKKKKKKKKK! hehehe lol. and I just want to give a big thanks to Bluebell140 for telling me how to upload a new chapter. =) And thanks for all the wonderful reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS! You make me soo happy and just so you know I have another story called Zanessa Perfection it's a oneshot if you guys wanna read it. It's in my profile. Anyway enjoy this new chapter and please review. *HUGS***

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL* (Except a laptop, to write these stories hehe LOL.)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Vanessa closed her eyes in bliss, leaning against Zac's well built chest and lost herself in the peace and serenity, although that was shortly interrupted by the noise of her younger sister's terrified scream. _

* * *

Chapter 3

Opening her eyes in worry, Vanessa soon felt her younger sibling, sobbing in her arms.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked, stroking her hair affectionately, hugging her tightly.

"There's there's a...snake...on one of the rocks...Dylan and I were going jump off them but then I saw the snake...and I ended up here," Stella mumbled in the crook of Vanessa neck.

Vanessa held her little sister tight. Stella had had, bad past experiences with snakes, ever since their cousin had scared Stella, after letting his pet snake out, it slithered in and out of her legs multiple times.

"I'll go check it out with Dylan," Zac informed, getting up and looking at him, Vanessa thanked him with her eyes. He gave her a small smile and marched over to where Greg and Dylan were standing with a shovel.

"What are you doing?" Zac asked perplexed, as he stood on the rock formation. For where he was standing, he could see the snake curled in a corner nestled between on rock and another. It wasn't that big but he could understand why Stella was scared. The snake blended in fairly well, so you wouldn't know where it was, and whether or not you were close to it.

"We're going to kill it," Greg explained as Dylan easily got ready to slice the head of the snake, the excitement evident on his face.

"Wait! We can't do that it's illegal."

**AN: I don't actually know if that's true in America but in Australia you can't kill an animal when you're at national park or lake, because they're protected. **

"Who cares? It's another pest the world doesn't need and it scared my little sister, that isn't cool dude, only I can do that," Dylan joked.

Zac gave him a sceptical look, "Maybe we can just put it somewhere far away from here."

Dylan raised his eyebrows, "We're killing it."

Greg nodded in agreement and Zac groaned, giving up on the two and heading back to the picnic rug, where his sweetheart lover was waiting, cringing when he heard the chop of the shovel, hitting the rock. Stella, had gone off to get a drink out of the Esky, where Gina and Starla were now comforting her.

"Is Stella Bella ok?" Zac asked earnestly.

Vanessa giggled at the nickname he had given her little sister and nodded as he cuddled up next to her again. As he wrapped his arm around her he noted how amazing she was. Vanessa absolutely adored her little sister, but then again so did he. Stella was like a little Vanessa, the way she looked, the way she spoke and the way she acted. Truth was when Zac first met her, she didn't open up to him at first, let alone take a liking towards him, but over time Stella understood that he was there to look after and love Vanessa, often reminding Stella that nobody, not even him, could take the place of her in Vanessa's heart.

He was about to lift her head to kiss her again, although they were interrupted by his mother. He tried not to glare when Starla spoke to Vanessa about staying the night at their house.

"Are you sure that's fine?" Starla timidly asked, knowable of her first born son and his girlfriend's activities at night.

"Of course, you can stay, it would make the ride home easier for you guys and I love having you over. You're family," Vanessa smiled sweetly, gazing up at her, hopefully, future mother in law.

"Thank you dear. That's very kind of you," Starla thanked, and soon Dylan took over asking questions.

"Can your family stay over too?"

"Why? So Stella can beat you at _Grand Theft Auto_...again," Zac smartly teased.

"Nah Dude, so I can have a pillow fight with her...and hey, the only reason she won was because I had go to the bathroom and she kept playing the game."

Zac laughed, "Whatever Bro."

Around an hour later, the Hudron's **AN: Yes, I did just join their names together LOL. =)** packed up and headed over to the relaxed beach suburb of Malibu, to enjoy a calm night together. Dinner was spectacular, as it was Gina Hudgens marvellous cooking. Zac paid her compliments whenever he could causing, the siblings to fake projectile vomit and his girlfriend to whisper in his ear, that he didn't need to suck up because her mother already loved him like a long lost son. After dinner, the parents stayed lingered by the dining room table, while the siblings went to the den and our favourite loved up couple, took a calming walk out to their private garden, resting in their own hammock.

"I'm going to miss this," Vanessa sighed gazing up to the shining stars above, snuggled to Zac's side.

"What do you mean?" Zac asked with growing concern, suddenly turned his head to meet her eyes.

Vanessa poured her brown eyes into his sparkling blue, putting one hand in his lavish, soft, brown locks, running it smoothly to the back of his hairline. Judging by her pout and current behaviour, Zac could tell what she thinking about.

"Baby," his velvet voice laced, "I'm only going to be gone for a few days. And I know, the thought and fact of being away from you is heart breaking, earth shattering, but the sooner I go, the sooner I come back...and the sooner you get to snuggle up and catch up with me again."

On the last sentence, Vanessa saw the playful glint in his eye, and immediately knew what catch up with me, meant. If they weren't in private she would have blushed, but instead whispered, "You know I always look forward to that."

Zac deeply chuckled for his chest, resting his head comfortably in her loose, spongy curls, smelling his favourite fragrance.

Their peaceful moment was sadly interrupted, by the young Hudgens yelling, "Ha! I beat you Dylan and this time you didn't even need to go to the bathroom!"

Vanessa and Zac laughed quietly, at Stella's comment, and a thought crossed Zac's mind.

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we hadn't met?"

Vanessa smiled, gazing into his charming blue eyes and said, "No. I'd known I'd meet you one way or another. Our love was fate."

* * *

**Soooo what did you think, you should click that Review this Story/Chapter link. I'll give you lots of Hugs! hehe lol. But I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and Review and Read and Review my other story Zanessa Perfection Please. =) *HUGS TO EVERYBODY* 3**

**Next Chapter: Zac is Leaving, Brittney, Stella and Gina come up with a plan to make Vanessa feel better. =) **


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! *Ducks out of way while things are thrown at me* Ok, soo I know I've been MIA for months now, sorry, truthfully I am. But I had a whole bunch of assignments to do, but now it's school holidays is Aus so I should have heaps of time to write. Then I have another story that I working on, that has nothing to do with FF. I'm so so so so so sorry please forgive me. I took a break today, cuz I needed to write about Zanessa, since those Wiikki Kiss pictures came out, sooooooooo sweet I love them. Anyway I've skipped a bit, I figured I want to write about Vanessa's birthday for this one Oh, and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ZAC EFRON! I hope you had a nice day, altough Vanessa was with you so it must have been more than nice. hehe lol. =) Oh and to all my readers THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING I Love You all, and if you're mad at me then I understand. ****FF's addictive. **

**Anyway guys enjoy this chapter and if I don't upload by the time. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE AND A GREAT NEW YEAR, lets hope Zanessa have a good one too. 2011 is there year. **

***HUGS***

* * *

Chapter 3 – Vanessa's Birthday

December 14th 2010. This was a day for celebration, a day for love and do you know why, because this is the day 21, successful High School Musical Starlet, Vanessa Hudgens is born.  
Although in a few short hours she would be 22, a partying it up in LAS VEGAS!

Vanessa smiled, as that thought gripped her. Las Vegas, the city of lights. **(AN: I know that's actually Paris, but just go along with it ok? Lol.)** With a billion of friends and family, set to party along with her, she knew she'd have a blast. But there was one person she needed to have a good time with, and Vanessa wasn't even sure if he was coming.

Vanessa had told him about her awesome party plans when he came down to see her in Hawaii for thanksgiving. **(AN: Happy Late thanksgiving to my American readers, if there are  
any. Hehehe lol. *HUGS*)** His face was alight in happiness at the prospect of spending time with her in Vegas on her birthday, but other than that, he hadn't brought the subject up  
again, nor texted or told Vanessa whether he was even coming.

Vanessa knew Zac was busy filming The Lucky One, but wasn't his filming almost finished? Her cast mates were almost ready to go to Louisiana, so Vanessa thought Zac was almost finished as well. She hoped he could get time off to come and see her, but the director might only give him Christmas off. Well Vanessa would be happy to spend any time with him. But this was a party in Vegas he couldn't miss out on that. Vanessa's thoughts were cut short as her little sister and best friend came bursting into the bedroom.

"Come on buttercup! Raise and shine, it's your birthday, you can't spend it all day in bed," Brittany Snow, Vanessa's bestie, exclaimed cheerfully, pulling the blankets off of her.

"I don't know Brittany. Nessy's pretty good at staying in bed all day, but she can't cause we've got an awesome party in Vegas to go to!" Stella cheekily replied. **(AN: Btw, even though Stella's NEVER going to read this, HAPPY BELATED 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY STELLA! I hope you had a great day. *HUGS*)**

"Who said you're going? You're underage Miss Hudgens," Brittany joked, pulling open the curtains, and letting the wintery sun flood Vanessa's master bedroom.

"I can't have a party without my little sister Britt, it just wouldn't be right," Vanessa interrupted their banter pulling Stella in for a hug.

Even though Zac wasn't here, somehow her little sister made everything better.

Brittany and Stella giggled, and quickly told Vanessa to get dressed as they had a spa appointment at eleven.

"And then we have to get on the jet and fly to Vegas, ok?" Brittany informed sitting on the bed also.

Vanessa sighed and agreed to get up, but not without saying, "Can you guys do me a favour?"

"Sure," Stella and Brittany answered together.

"Get out of my room!" Vanessa answered grumpily, as the thought of getting out of her nice warm bed dawned on her.

"Jeez, somebody's grumpy today, and on your birthday that's just not right!" Brittany faked gasped and Vanessa grumbled a reply.

"You know I'm not a morning person."

"Trust us we know," Stella whispered as they headed downstairs to wait for Vanessa.

* * *

At the spa salon, Vanessa and Brittany decided to get a nice massage, while the youngest Hudgens went off to get a pedicure.

While the men worked effortlessly on the girl's strains and tight muscles, Britt and Ness had some one on one girl talk.

"I can understand why you're so stressed Nessa, but I highly doubt Zac's would miss your birthday. You mean the world to him, trust me, when we were filming Hairspray, he couldn't go 2 seconds without talking about you. It was enough to drive someone mad. Luckily I thought it was really cute, so I didn't wack him over the head with a cinder block," Brittany giggled, even though ninety per cent of the conversation was serious.

Vanessa smiled, "I'm glad you didn't either. But we've missed each other's birthday's before-"

"Yeah once. And how upset and desperate was he on the phone. Trust me Zac going to be there, knowing him he probably wants to surprise you, so that's why he hasn't called or talked about it," Brittany reassured.

"I suppose you're right," Vanessa sighed calmly as they hopped off the lounges.

"Of course I'm right. I'm your best friend. Now come on, let's go get Stellz before she blows all the money on your credit card."

Vanessa laughed as they got Stella from the pedicure section, and she hadn't blown any money on Vanessa's credit card, as Stella told the owner of the spa that it was Vanessa's birthday, so they got everything done for free. The owner's daughter was a HUGE fan.

Vanessa had to admit that Brittany theory made sense. Zac loved to surprise her, but doubt again was entering her mind. Here she was sitting on the jet, with her family, Brittany, Ryan and Zac's family, minus Zac, himself. Vanessa would have thought Zac would have wanted to fly with them in this jet, so he could catch up with his parents, and younger brother Dylan, who was in his first year of college. But no, instead he wasn't here, although Vanessa didn't mind, that much it meant she could catch with his family instead, as they were her second family.

She looked over to see Brittany, Ryan and Stella all transfixed on the movie _Toy Story 3_ which she could be watching, but Vanessa had no plans too, she wasn't in the mood. David and her father were talking about the basketball season, coming up. **(AN: Sorry if I got that wrong, I don't know how American Sport seasons work.)**

While, Gina and Starla were discussing party events, and most likely Zac, Vanessa sighed, wishing Dylan would appear to make her laugh, but he was nowhere to be found, although, then again, Vanessa spoke to soon.

"Dylan Nicholas Efron! I told you not to wear that shirt!" Starla yelled from down the cabin.

It seemed that Dylan had just gotten changed into his outfit for the party and his mother did not approve.

"Mum, it's a party. It's supposed to be a fun mood," Dylan complained, "besides you always tell me to speak the truth and the shirt does not lie."

Vanessa quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was going on, but she didn't have to wonder long as Dylan had walked up the aisle and come and sat next to her. Vanessa laughed as she noted what was on the shirt.

_I'm Sexy _was quoted in big black letters on the front of Dylan's white t-shirt.

"Hey gorgeous, what's up?" Dylan cheeked, making himself comfortable.

"Apparently you're sexy, can't say I disagree," Vanessa giggled, taking in the rest of his outfit, a black blazer and light denim jeans, if the saying wasn't on the shirt, Dylan would actually look quite nice.

Dylan smirked proudly, "See the shirt never lies. Now seriously what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"V come on, I can sense you're upset, even when Mum was yelling at me, I saw you're sad face. Is it cause Zac's not here...yet. He's gunna come to your party promise. He's my brother I know him better than anyone...except maybe you. He loves you, there's no way in the world he'd miss your birthday. Now speaking of your party, when is it going to get over aged, if you know what I mean," Dylan winked.

"When you, your parents, my parents and Stella, have gone back to the hotel, and everyone else is _legally allowed_ to stay," Vanessa pressed in a patient voice.

"Aw, so you mean I won't see the strippers," Dylan whined.

"What!" Vanessa exclaimed and Dylan cracked up laughing.

"You know, the guys who come in all dressed as cops, and go Miss Hudgens you are under arrest, and you'll be like, for what? And they'll say for being too damn sexy, and then the stripper music starts, boom, boom, da, da, da, la, la, la, la, la, boom, boom, and you'll be like, wow, he sooo much better than Zac, lock me up officer I've been a baaaaaaaaaaaddd girl."

Vanessa laughed heavily, while trying to remain serious, "Ok, first off my voice is not that high, I don't speak like I'm on helium. Second off all, there are going to be NO strippers at my party, or after party ok?...But I'll know what you'll want at your 21st birthday."

"Yeah, but if there's one I definitely want it's Mimi Marquez," Dylan cheeked and waited until Vanessa clicked.

"Dylan!" she scolded, whacking him with her pillow, while Dylan just drowned in laughter.

"Ha, oh god, it's fun to stir you up," Dylan panted, trying to take even breaths, but once he calmed down and begged for Vanessa's forgiveness, he pulled a square package out of his bag.

"Here it's your birthday present, I figured I should get you one, since I haven't for the past five years, I felt bad," Dylan said sincerely, handing her the sparkly red wrapped square.

"Thanks Dylan," Vanessa smiled, giving him a big hug.

* * *

Ripping the paper, under Dylan's instruction, the present revealed to be a photo album. Skipping through it lightly, she noticed it was filled with pictures of her and Zac, throughout the years, each sector having about ten pages, and divided by years, starting for 2005 to now.

"It also kind of your anniversary present, but I thought it would have meant more if I gave it to you on your birthday, give you some nice memories to look at and, it kind of helps, when he's not here, because you can still see him and it might hurt a little less."

Wiping the small tears from her eyes, she roped Dylan into another hug, tightly, whispering, "I love it. Thank you so much Dylan. Thank you."

"It's alright V."

Vanessa knew he wasn't talking about the present, more her small tears.

"I hope those are happy tears Future Mrs Efron," he joked, then turned serious, "He'll be here soon V, trust me. Besides while he's not, you're around millions of other people who love you."

Giving her a polite kiss on the cheek, and getting out of the seat into the aisle, Dylan offered her his arm.

"May I be your escort to this wondrous gathering?" Dylan pronounced in a fake British accent.

Vanessa giggled, "Why yes kind sir, you may."

Ducking out the doorway of the plane, and leading Vanessa through threw the widely swarming paparazzi, Dylan knew it was only a short matter of time before she would see her beloved boyfriend again.

_And come to think of it, I've already given her a clue of how he would be arriving_, Dylan thought to himself, as they hopped into the limo.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" Young Stella Hudgens, asked her sister, who was sitting next to her and staring at the rooms entrance.

It was here, Vanessa's birthday bash in the Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino, more distinctly, in PURE Nightclub inside the hotel.

"Yeah," Vanessa answered distractedly.

Stella sighed and hopped into Vanessa's lap, who instinctively placed her arms around Stella so she wouldn't fall off.

"Nessy, I know you want him to be here, and he will be, it's only the beginning of the party, and he hasn't called you once in the last week. But listen to me when I say, Zac David Alexander Efron freaking LOVES you. You've been dating for five years and he knows how IMPORTANT this party is to you. It's not going to make time go faster, by sitting here, watching the door like a hawk and drinking. Now come on, it's time you had fun, it's your birthday. Besides when he comes through that door and finds you, you can rub it in that you had an awesome time without him...instead you had an awesome time with me," Stella convinced, pulling Vanessa up with her.

Vanessa had to admit Stella was right. She did deserve to have fun, with or without Zac. She socialised with most of her guests, including Katy Perry and Russell Brand, her Sucker Punch co star Emily Browning, her Beastly co stars, Neil Patrick Harris and Alex Pettyfer and even some RENT performers like Wayne Brady. Then opened her presents and cut her cake, ending up kissing her father on the cheek. Halfway through the party she engrossed herself in karaoke, singing Celebrate by Mitchel Musso.

"Let's Celebrate and throw our cares away, Let's Celebrate, Celebrate-'' Vanessa sung at the top of her lungs, leisurely enjoying herself and hearing cheers from the crowd, but suddenly they all stopped.

"Well would Miss Hudgens, but it seems you've caused some trouble," A gruff voice called from the door of the club.

"What?" she exclaimed, marching down the stairs, sizing up the policeman who had rudely interrupted her party. Wow...he was so rude he hadn't even taken his sunglasses off.

"I'm sorry to do this, but you are under arrest-''

"For what?" she screamed, "Listen buddy, I haven't done anything wrong and I'm sorry for having a good time, but it's MY birthday, and my JACKASS boyfriend hasn't shown up to my party and I'm going to have a good time, whether he's here or not and you're wracking that for me. And what the hell are you going to arrest me for!"

"Well first off, you just swore at me and called me a jackass, which watch the language there are young ears in here, and second off all, I've been standing here for about fifteen minutes and you haven't kissed me yet. Vanessa, yelling at me wasn't the greeting I was hoping for."

Vanessa's eyes were as saucers, upon realising who was really in that costume. She jumped into his arms, everybody cheering, and gave him the most breath taking kiss, that almost made Zac faint.

"There's a third reason I should arrest you, it should be illegal for you to be in that dress in a room full of this many people. It should be for my eyes only," Zac whispered in her ear after placing her back on the ground.

"It would have been, had you arrived earlier," Vanessa grinned seductively, teasing him.

Zac groaned, "I'm sorry about that baby, but did you like my surprise?"

"Well, this costume is definitely one of my favourites. You look so sexy. I quite like seeing my man in a uniform, but Zaccy you were being an ass, couldn't you have showed up earlier, like at the beginning of the party," Vanessa pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck as a slower song came on.

"But then I would be classed as a gatecrasher. Zac Efron the Policeman suits me better," Zac chuckled, as Vanessa kissed him again, pulling at the small hairs on his neck and rubbing his back.

* * *

Soon enough, Vanessa's parents and Stella, with Zac's family left, going up to their hotel rooms, Dylan wanting to ask the receptionist at the front desk, if this really was Creaser's Palace.

**(AN: Guess which movie that lines from. Hehehe lol.) **

But before Vanessa thanked him, for dropping hints on the plane, which left Dylan in laughter and Zac thoroughly confused. The rest of the night included fast beat club songs, grinding and alcohol, and our favourite couple, expressing ALOT of PDA.

Zac groaned as Vanessa ran her hands all over him again, for the billionth time that night.

"Baby, you wanna go to our suite, and _really_ _celebrate _your birthday," Zac whispered huskily, planting numerous marks on her neck.

"Mm...sounds tempting...let's go," she moaned, taking his hand, before he told her to get on his back. Racing across the marble floor, snatching the keys from reception and pulling into the elevator, Zac and Vanessa headed to their _very _private suite. Sliding the card into the door, Vanessa only had one question.

"Do you still have those handcuffs?"

Zac chuckled, "Most certainly. Happy birthday baby. I love you Vanessa Hudgens."

Instead of answering verbally, Vanessa pulled him into their suite and really showed him, how much she loved Zac Efron.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm sorry for the huge authors note up the top, I just thought I'd explain myself. Anyway, please review because you're feedback does make my day and even if you have negitive feedback it's welcome. Have a good holiday season guys. I love you. Oh and Happy Birthday Vanessa Hudgens, I hope Zac treats you like the princess you are. Hugs for everyone. =) *HUGS***

**You know what would make my Christmas? Reviews. hehe jk...NO SERIOUSLY DO IT. =)**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I thought I'd upload this chapter cuz we need some Zanessa LOVE right now in the world, because of certain rumors. WHICH ARE RUMORS! Nothing has been confirmed, I'm waiting for word by Zac or Vanessa themselves. Don't lose faith guys, we're all fans here right? Well then we should believe that these rumors are just rumors. Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And it is rated T for inTense swearing. Warning you. I love you guys and I really hope you love this story. I hope you have happy holidays and a great new year. =) *HUGS***

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY VANESSA HUDGENS! I HOPE YOU HAD A FAB DAY! *HUGS TO VANESSA***

***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING***

**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Hudron Christmas

Beaming, bright, colourful lights laced the streets of Studio City, California for the yearly celebration of Christmas. The festive feeling flooded the air, and had a young Miss Stella Hudgens was watching her older and absolutely amazing sister, Vanessa Hudgens, put up the large, and not to mention delicate chandelier, once again for the second year in a row.

"Did you check all the lights before you lifted it up?" Stella asked from the leather couch down below.

"Yes. I certainly did," Vanessa said cheerily, securing the chandelier into place.

Stella wasn't sure whether Vanessa was extra happy because it was Christmas or because her boyfriend had finished filming _The Lucky One_ and his project was all wrapped up. Right now, Stella was leaning towards the second reason.

"You know, no offense, but I'm going to laugh if none of them turn on," Stella smiled as her sister climbed down off the ladder and headed for the light switch. Vanessa playfully stuck out her tongue at her younger sister and flicked the switch. She flicked it again and again and again.

"Zac!" Vanessa yelled down the hall, "Are we having a power out?"

"Babe, all the other lights in the house are on, so I'd say no, why?" he asked, coming to stand beside his raven haired beauty. The one he loved so dearly.

"Because my chandelier won't turn on," she pouted, resting her head in the crook of his neck, a place she loved to put her head most.

Zac spied the young teenager, a mini replica of his love, biting her lip, to obtain the giggles that would soon follow.

"Stella," Zac lightly warned, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Shaking her head in reply Stella said, between giggles, "Do you really I would bother tweaking all the lights, just to make my sister upset. And why would I want to upset Nessy? She's the only sibling I've got."

Zac had to smile on the inside. He had always quite admired Vanessa and Stella's relationship. They were always so loving and open, always there for each other when needed and most of all, Zac knew he'd never be able to compete with the love that Vanessa had for Stella. Not that he wanted too of course. His own relationship with his younger brother Dylan, was more, well distant. I mean he could have never just walked up to Dylan and said he loved him and give him a massive hug. It was more complicated than that. They never had sensitive talks, and when the time came too, they either tried their best to avoid them or the atmosphere in the air would be extremely awkward. They were always there for each other though, in good times and bad.

"I don't understand why you want to put it up anyway, sweetheart. We're having Christmas at your parent's house are we not?" Zac asked, peering puzzled into Vanessa's sparkling brown eyes.

"Sorry if I wanted my house to look nice this Christmas and have something to look forward when I come home every night!" Vanessa exploded, pushing her way out of Zac's arms and down to the kitchen. **AN: Silly Vanessa who WOULDN'T want to be in Zac's arms LOL.**

Zac followed her retreating back with his eyes, until she disappeared around the corner, then his eyes came to rest with Stella's. She gave him a hint with the flick of her head.

"Why do I have to do it?" Zac asked in strained whisper, glancing at Stella with worry. He always got nervous when Vanessa got angry. She could go one of two ways; shut him out and pretend there was no problem or blow up and scream at him as soon as he approached her.

Stella rolled her eyes as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because YOU stuffed up and now YOU have to fix it. It's YOUR problem."

"Where'd you learn that?" Zac questioned inquisitively.

"My friend Mary and I made up a boyfriend guide. It's rule 57."

Zac chuckled quietly, amused of this new information, "How many rules are there and what's number 1?"

"We don't know yet. We keep adding things in, and rule number 1 is; ALWAYS act like a gentleman around and to your girlfriend."

"Nice. I see you've got your head screwed on the right way."

"I know. I had a pretty good example to watch though, over the years," Stella smiled, as so did Zac.

"Thanks."

"Psh, what made you think it was you? I was talking about Dylan," Stella joked, "Now stop changing the subject and make my sister feel better Zachary."

Zac quietly laughed and headed nearer to the kitchen. The one he and Vanessa had been sharing for the past two or three years. **AN: I know, that Zac and Vanessa, say they don't live together, but who really believes that? I mean, hello the Malibu Beach Pad is a prime example. Hehehe LOL. **

"Baby," Zac greeted gingerly, tiptoeing up behind Vanessa, who was rearranging their herbs, by alphabetical order. That way, Zac knew Vanessa was definitely mad. "Do you wanna talk about before?"

"No." Was her reply, short, simple and stubborn. **AN: Hahaha you thought I was going to write sweet didn't ya? Yeah, ya did, admit it. LOL**

"Come on Baby, talk to me," Zac coaxed, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I just – I'm sorry I yelled. I just – I just want this Christmas to be perfect," Vanessa said like a small child getting in trouble, turning around in his arms.

"Why? I'm not trying to be rude. Just curious, that's all," Zac defended quickly.

"It's ok. I just feel as though this one's going to be magical, you know. It's just got that certain aura around it. Again I'm sorry I yelled, it was foolish of me. I don't really even know why I was angry," she paused and looked into her handsome boyfriend's blue and mesmerising eyes, feeling as though she was caught in them and there was no way she could look anywhere else. Zac had that effect on her, he was all she could think about, dream about, her mind always went back to him and that was no problem of Vanessa's. Zac was her soulmate, best friend, love of her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," her soft, fragile and angelic voice filled his eyes and Zac was inclined to say, "I love you too." Simply because he did. He simply did, he adored that she was so loving and talented, also that she would be here with him, to carry on this journey of life and to take on this adventure together called, their careers. Then they captured each other's lips in an emotion of passion, the slight mood change of Vanessa forgotten and replaced with the unyielding love they had for one another. Although, sadly they were interrupted.

"Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt you're reunion...but we have to go now. Mum called and she's waiting for us," Stella teased, sitting down on a stool in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're not sorry Stellz," Vanessa giggled, peeking around Zac's shoulder to face her younger sister.

"Neither would you be if you were in my position, I mean you guys are cute together and all, but since I'm your sibling, it gets annoying being around it ninety times out of a year and if you multiply that by five you get a pretty big number," Stella smirked.

"Aw...did you hear that Baby V, Stella thinks we're cute together," Zac mocked.

"And so do like 50,000 other people on the internet," Stella stated smartly, while Zac and Vanessa raised their eyebrows.

"How'd you get that statistic, Stella Bella?" Zac smiled, turning his head to her.

"I added all the facebook fans and twitter's dedicated to you guys." **AN: I know there's probably thousands more things and people but just roll with it =) LOL. **

Zac and Vanessa smiled and an idea struck them both. They crowded around and hugged her.

"Why are you two hugging me?" Stella freaked out.

"We love you too Stella," they chorused together, smirking.

"I never said that!...but I love you guys too," Stella mumbled lastly. "No let's go!"

Laughing, the two young love birds let go of the young girl and headed out into the garage, where their identical black comfortable were parked. Hopping in one, they made a speedy getaway to the Hudgens' abode. Zac and Vanessa would have continued their conversation from before but Stella was present so it could wait for later, they both knew they had all the time in the world to tell each other their feelings. Pulling into the driveway, of Vanessa's childhood home, they all got out of the car, grabbing the gifts from the boot and piling into the side door to the kitchen. Once greeting Gina and Starla, they carried on through to the lounge room.

"Vanessa!" Came the voice of a young eighteen year old.

Vanessa giggled and turned around to see the younger brother of her boyfriend, wearing a rather goofy Christmas sweater and elf hat. Wrapping his arms around her in a huge hug, she giggled even more at his attire.

"Hello Dylan nice...thing...could you put me down now please?"

Sighing, but complying with her request, Dylan moved onto the next Hudgens girl.

"What are you wearing?" Zac asked in surprise and slight confusion, as he watched Dylan pull Stella into the air.

"Oh yeah, me and Kieran went shopping for Christmas presents and we brought these. Isn't it cool?" Dylan smiled and Zac raised his eyebrows, while the two sisters stifled a laugh.

"It's totally cool Dyl," Zac sniggered sarcastically.

"Is that my favourite grandson's voice I hear?"

Zac rolled his eyes. Great. His grandmother was here, wait what was she doing here? In his girlfriend's home? She hadn't seen him in like seven years! Sure enough two seconds later, a plump small woman dressed in purple and gold walked, or should Zac say, drifted into the lounge. His immediate impression was one of Alyson Reed playing Miss Darbus.

"Hi Grandma. What are you doing here?" Zac asked as polite as he could. Zac never truly liked his grandma, she always bothered him. She always praised him too much and never anyone else. She was very _opinionated_ you could say.

"Oh, your mother said we were going to spend Christmas at a friend of theirs house, so I followed them up in my car. I never knew you were going to be here."

Zac had a real urge to reply, "Yeah, that's Bullshit." But he didn't instead he turned to his brother, "Don't you want to say hello to Dylan?"

She turned, her eyes wide as saucer's and exclaimed, "What in the lord's name are you wearing? And why are you holding a girl in your arms?"

Honestly, Zac had to admit, Dylan's outfit didn't look that bad it was just a sweater, with a cartoon Santa and Rudolph. It was dorky and childish but it was Dylan and he was no longer wearing the elf hat, because Stella was wearing it.

Dylan gave her a sceptical look, "A sweater and this is Stella. She's my little sister. I always hold her up like this when we're hugging, makes it easier cause I'm so tall and Stella's...smaller than average," Dylan mumbled lastly, careful of his words.

Stella was very sensitive about her height. She hated people that called her short. Zac and Vanessa exchanged knowing glances and Zac pulled her deeper into his fame, chuckling lightly on her silky, black locks at the scene around them. Vanessa cuddled him closer as she listened to his firm heartbeat, wishing it was just the two of them for Christmas. Not that, she didn't love spending time with both, her families but it would have felt more meaningful if it was just the two. Vanessa blanked out for a moment, listening to blurs around her and just holding tightly onto her love, all she wanted was him, all she needed was him...and the last thing she wanted or needed was an overbearing grandma who was a bloody bitch to her siblings.

Vanessa felt Zac's chest vibrate and he saw his eyes match hers, but soon she was facing with a pair of eyes she didn't want to see.

"So you're Zac's girlfriend." Grandma Efron said, giving an unenthused look, (That's what I'm naming her, because she's a cow and doesn't deserve a name), "Funny, his parents never mentioned you."

The air was tense and she felt Zac's chest tighten. She could see the glares of Dylan and Stella tearing through Grandma Efron's head, but instead Vanessa replied smartly, "That's ok. Nor Zac or his parent's ever mentioned you either." **AN: GO BABY V!**

She felt Zac breathe out again and see her sibling's smirk together. The old hag was taken back and frowned solemnly. Neither had a chance to be feisty as Starla had come to announced dinner was ready.

Upon hearing that, Stella and Dylan raced to the dinner table, which meant Grandma Efron, **(maybe I should rename her to Grandma Bitch hey? Hehehe lol.)** had no choice to follow and neither did our favourite couple. Zac and Vanessa came in last, and saw that they were at the head of the table next to each other, while Vanessa's parents were at the other end, Stella and Dylan were on the left side and his parents and the Old Hag were on the right side.

Everything seemed ok, during the start of dinner. Grandma didn't say much, which mostly everyone was thankful for eg. Dylella and Zanessa. But in the middle part of the meal was when things started to go wrong.

"So Vanessa is it? What do you do as a career?"

"I'm an actress," Vanessa answered quietly.

Zac sensed that as intimidation and gently squeezed her hand under the table, sending her a look that read, _you don't need to be afraid_. Vanessa smiled slimly, while Grandma B, down the table came up with another remark.

"Really I've never seen you before."

"So I'm guessing you've never seen your own grandson's mega hit movie _High School Musical_ because she was in it, that's how they met. She played Gabriella, the female lead and the partner to Zac aka Troy the basketball boy," interrupted Stella, who was pretty ticked off, with this stupid wrinkly bag.

"Was I asking for your opinion young lady? Don't interrupt people's conversations. Learn some manners."

"Hey! Don't talk to Stella like that! Not in her house. You are a guest, a visitor and Stella may be young but she does deserve respect, because you are being a downright bitch and someone has to stand up to you!" Zac huffed.

He was pissed off as hell now, he heard too many insults about his girlfriend and quite frankly all he wanted to do was punch his grandma in the face.

"Zachary language!" his mother scolded.

"No Mum, I've had enough. No one treats anyone I love like that! I don't even know what you're doing here? Is it because I'm a big movie star now, do you want claim to fame or something? Well if you're trying to be friends and impress me, it sure to hell ISN'T WORKING! You can say damn well what you want about my girlfriend, but not in front of her family or me! I love her, like nothing else on this earth and anyone who wants to know me, has to respect the fact that my girlfriend comes first. We've been dating for five years and hell we're going to date for a lot more! So if all you came to do was shove insults about, you can get the fuck out of here. I don't want to know you and sure don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit!"

Zachary then stood up and stormed out onto the back patio, slamming the door behind him. It was silent for a few moments, till Vanessa gently stood and traced the steps her boyfriend had just made. She found him at the bottom of the patio steps, his fingers laced in one another and his eyes gazing out to the LA Christmas lights around him.

"Hey," Vanessa greeted gingerly, sitting down beside him and wrapping herself around him, as the cold winter air swept around her.

"Hey," he smiled back resting his head against hers, gazing affectionately into her warm, and dark chocolate eyes. They were hazy which meant Vanessa was worried or upset. Zac could understand why...anyone could understand why.

"I'm ok now. I've cooled off and don't worry about her she's just an ugly and bitter old person who's probably going to die in like 10 years," Zac joked, and Vanessa smiled, "Don't be mean."

Zac scoffed and laughed, while Vanessa transfixed her eyes on his ring. The ring that held so much of their relationship. The ring that meant everything to the both of them.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't spend Christmas alone. I know you wanted it to be the two of us. But hey, everything's gunna be ok. We can get through anything together. We'll prove all of them wrong, all the stupid gossip sites, all the haters and all of Hollywood. We can be apart and still make it through. Remember when I was filming Me and Olsen Wales in England, we went months without contact and we're still together. We're strong Baby V, if we're lucky our promotion tours might mix in with each other, you could be on one side of England and I could be on the other, we'll find away to see each other. We're not giving up and when the promotion tours are over we'll be back in LA, it might be extremely short, but we'll see each other. I want to see you, because you mean the world to me. I love you and anyone else who doesn't believe we can make it can shove it up their backsides. I love you, I'll love you forever and I'll always be here, because I'm your boyfriend, no soul mate, and you're mine, and no matter what anyone says or writes on the internet, we'll be together in a relationship of love until the day we both die and even then our love for each other will live on."

Vanessa was in small tears, but stopped them to look into her lover's eyes and she kissed him. One kiss that was filled with so much passion, so much love and so much meaning that it was unable to explain. Vanessa wanted Zac to know how much she loved him, cherished him and how much he meant to her. Even though, Zac already knew, he already knew that a long time ago.

"Do you just wanna go home?" Zac asked quietly.

"What about our families?"

"We'll understand." Came two younger voices from behind them.

Zac and Vanessa looked up and saw their replicas smiling back down at them.

"Grandma's fled and also hearing the conversation before, you guys ARE going to stay together. You said yourself you have chemistry, and once someone's got chemistry it's always there. It doesn't fan out, it doesn't despair into nothing. It's always going to be there. Dylan and I would never normally admit this but it seems like you two need it. You two are made for each other, it's like you met in some previous life, and your love's magical. You've got a connection that no one can explain. Heck people write stories about you, make websites, twitter's, facebook pages, posters, youtube videos, everything all for your relationship. You guys are perfect," Stella added lastly.

"You guys are like more romantic than the couple from the Titanic, Romeo and Juliet and Brangelina put together. Do you how much love that is? You convince people, that there is true love out there and that anyone can find it. People love the way you guys are, and people want a relationship like yours. People praise the fact that you've lasted this long in Hollywood together considering your ages and heck you're going to last a lot longer. Because I can honestly look at you two and think, nothing in this whole entire world will make you two stop loving each other and that nothing can stop you both from achieving what you want or tear you apart," Dylan finished solemnly.

Zac and Vanessa stood up in sync, their smiles as bright as any Christmas light in the sky and wrapped their siblings into a warm hug, genuinely appreciating what they had to say.

"Thanks guys, we really did need that," Vanessa said honestly.

"No problem. Just don't say we never did anything for you. Cause we just poured our hearts out. Oh and don't repeat this conversation to anyone ok? I have a rep to keep," Dylan joked as they pulled away.

Stella sighed, "What Dylan is trying to say is that we love you both and we'd be you're biggest fans, but that would be creepy, since we're like related and stuff."

Zac and Vanessa chuckled and bid the two siblings goodnight as they headed back inside. As Zac and Vanessa stood there in the cold wintery air, wrapped securely in each other's arms, they knew one thing.

They were both there for each other until the very end.

* * *

**Soo...what did you think? Did I get the message across? Was it too random? Do you hate it? Remember to review so you can tell me, cause I love feedback. Again I hope you guys have fantastic holidays and a great new year and also to all the ZANESSA FANS who DON'T Believe the RUMORS, I wish I could fly around the world and give you each a hug, because you guys are truely dedicated fans and that's what Zac and Vanessa need. Remember guys don't give up hope! Zanessa are perfect for each other and they have told us never to always believe what you read online. Wait until you hear the news from Zac or Vanessa themselves, they are the only ones who are realible. **

**I love you guys *HUGS***


End file.
